Today, cellular telephones primarily include only a small speaker, sometime known as an earpiece, that is designed to be placed against the user's ear when the cellular telephone is in use. However, this means that the user cannot clearly hear the audio output from the speaker unless the cellular telephone is placed against the user's ear, with one of the user's hands being used to hold the cellular telephone against the ear. Further, it means that if the user should need to interact with the cellular telephone, such as entering phone numbers, the user would not be able to, in most cases, keep the earpiece against the user's ear. As a result, the user would not be able to simultaneously hear audio output while interacting with the cellular telephone. Use of headsets whether wired or wireless, can alleviate some of these difficulties. However, headsets and ear phones can be inconvenient and even uncomfortable to wear.
Some phones have recently included speakerphones that are larger speakers designed to output audio signals to be heard though the cellular telephone is not placed against the user's ear. While this does allow the cellular telephone to be used in a speakerphone like fashion, the audio output is shared by others in the vicinity of the cellular telephone. The disadvantage with such an approach is that the user cannot use the cellular in a speakerphone type fashion unless they forego any privacy as to the conversation.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques to utilize wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones, so that users can participate in conversations with greater ease of use and without a complete loss of privacy.